time stopped that day
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Ketika kau melihat nisan itu dan tak merasakan apa-apa sama sekali, kau tahu waktumu telah terhenti. / MiSawa / 2nd PoV/ M for dark and sensitive theme/ Untuk Anclyne, Happy birthday!


**A/N:** Untuk **Dori** (anclyne) . _Happy birthday, my buddy buddy_ Dori! Semoga diberikan kebahagiaan, kesuksesan, kesabaran, ketegaran (?) karena kapal OTP-nya abis karam #sama

Semoga _skrip-shit_ , _shit-dang_ , serta _revi-shit_ -nya lantjar djaja kayak jalan tol pas lebaran (?)

Terakhir, semoga 'suka' sama ceritanya ;))) #ketawasetan

* * *

 **.**

Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji

 **.**

 **time stopped** _ **that day**_

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 _MiSawa, ANGST, 2nd PoV, OOC, sensitive theme_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi itu, kau memaksakan matamu untuk terbuka. Tidak sulit, setidaknya tidak sesulit ketika kau memaksakannya untuk terpejam tadi malam.

Jam digital di meja berkedip-kedip, seperti minta diperhatikan. Namun kau tidak tertarik untuk peduli. Tidak pada jam itu, tidak pada waktu-waktu yang berlalu.

Kau merasakan udara menjadi begitu pengap dan dingin, kamar tidur yang terlalu luas tanpa adanya satu lagi lemari, kasur yang ganjil untuk ditiduri seorang diri.

(Kau menyesal, menyesal karena memasang pendingin ruangan, menyesal karena menyewa kamar yang terlalu bidang, menyesal karena membeli kasur yang begitu lebar.)

Satu pagi lagi kau lalui dengan penyesalan.

 **.**

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan cara kerja dunia ini."

Kau mendengarnya berceloteh. Namun kau kehilangan tawa penuh cemoohmu yang biasa untuk menanggapinya, karena, saat itu kau temukan kepingan matanya berbinar-binar penuh ketulusan. Polos, serupa anak kecil dengan rasa keingintahuan yang mendalam.

Kau ingin saja menjawabnya, sungguh. Tapi kau sendiri tidak tahu jawaban yang ia butuhkan, jawaban yang ingin ia dengar. Kenyataannya, kau sendiri tidak mengerti dengan cara kerja dunia ini. Jadi, kau putuskan untuk menutup mulutmu rapat-rapat, mengabaikan kata-katanya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Aku tidak mengerti, _Senpai_." Ia menumpukan dagunya di atas meja, menatap wajahmu dalam-dalam supaya kau tidak mampu berkelit lagi. "Cinta itu bukan suatu kesalahan, 'kan?"

Dia dan pertanyaan seputar cinta bukanlah kombinasi yang benar, kecuali itu adalah candaan (atau diskusi kecil mengenai jalan cerita suatu _manga_ yang baru selesai ia baca). Kau resah, resah karena tahu ia sedang tidak bercanda.

"Bukan," jawabmu pada akhirnya.

Kau lihat ia melengkungkan senyumnya saat mendengar satu kata itu darimu. Kau pikir, ia akan _berhenti_. Kau pikir, ia akan kembali menjadi dirinya lagi.

"Apakah itu juga berlaku untuk cinta kita?"

Suaranya yang terdengar serak membuatmu bungkam.

 **.**

Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu semenjak kejadian itu?

Satu bulan? Dua bulan?

Heran, bagaimana bisa kau bertahan sampai sekarang.

Apakah itu karena kau memilih untuk lupa? Memilih untuk berhenti peduli, sama seperti media massa yang berhenti untuk memberitakannya, menyebarkannya kemana-mana tanpa peduli sakitnya orang-orang yang terlibat.

Kau lanjutkan aktivitasmu yang sempat tertunda. Melipat, menggulung, membungkus, membuang, mengepak. _Bat_ , bola karet, _mitt,_ kau lempar semua ke satu kardus yang menganga. Kau sudah tidak butuh apa-apa lagi.

Kemudian, lagi-lagi kau mendapati dirimu berhenti, hanya demi menatap lama topi yang kau temukan di dalam lemari. Topi norak pemberiannya.

Kau lengah, lengah karena membiarkan kenangan-kenanganmu bersamanya kembali mengambil alih.

[" _Anniversary_."]

Kau seperti melihat lagi bagaimana ia memoles cengiran di wajahnya setelah mengatakan satu kata itu sembari menyodorimu sebuah topi. Bodoh, mana ada _anniversary_ untuk dua bulan menjadi pasangan _battery_. Kau berani bertaruh kalau ia membelinya hanya karena merasa lucu melihat topi itu kau kenakan nanti.

Tidak adil, pikirmu saat itu. Kenapa hanya kau yang harus menanggung malu sepanjang festival musim panas berlangsung?

Maka, ketika tak ada saksi mata, kau kecup bibirnya lamat-lamat sampai seluruh wajahnya merah merona.

["Balasan untuk topinya."]

Kau menghela napasmu berat sebelum kemudian melempar topi itu ke kardus yang sama.

Kau juga tidak butuh itu sekarang.

 **.**

Ada begitu banyak hal yang kau benci.

Kau benci ketika hujan deras turun di saat ada kelas pagi yang mesti kau hadiri. Kau benci ketika ditunjuk menjadi ketua kelompok, terutama jika anggotanya tidak memiliki antusiasme sama sekali. Kau benci kelas tambahan di malam hari (sebab setelah kalian tinggal bersama, makan malam adalah ritual wajib yang harus kalian lakukan berdua dan kau tidak suka membuatnya menunggu). Kau benci ketika ia berangkat terlalu pagi dan pulang terlalu malam suatu hari (kau pikir ia berusaha menghindarimu untuk suatu alasan).

Kau benci, kau benci ketika ia berbohong mengenai alasan di balik buku-buku teksnya yang menghilang, catatannya yang kusut dan berhiaskan banyak coretan, serta lebam-lebam yang kadang kau temukan di tungkai dan lengannya.

Kau benci melihatnya berlatih mati-matian untuk kabur dari rasa sakit yang berusaha ia sembunyikan. Kau benci melihatnya terkapar berhari-hari di kamar karena kelelahan dan _tertekan_.

Lebih dari itu semua, kau benci, _sangat_ benci dirimu yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau benci dirimu yang terlambat menyadarinya. Kau benci dirimu yang kemudian menyesal telah kehilangannya.

[ _Setelah ini, jangan salahkan dirimu. Jangan benci dirimu sendiri, Senpai._ ]

Yang benar saja. Mana mungkin kau bisa tidak membenci dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kau memaafkan dirimu setelah ia memutuskan untuk _pergi_?

 **.**

* * *

 _Di sini terbaring,_

 _seorang putra, cucu, sahabat:_

 _Sawamura Eijun_

* * *

Ketika kau melihat nisan itu dan tak merasakan apa-apa sama sekali, kau tahu waktumu telah terhenti.

Tapi seharusnya, dari awal memang tidak ada yang perlu kau rasakan. Dari ketiga peran yang diukirkan pada batu nisan, tidak ada satu pun yang mewakili keberadaannya untukmu, bukan?

Seharusnya, di nisan itu tertulis banyak hal: partner _battery,_ teman sekamar, kekasih...

(—sebelah sayapmu yang berhasil kau temukan, pemberi warna pada hari-harimu yang melelahkan, ah tidak-tidak kau sendiri tak mampu dengan baik memastikan perannya yang terdengar benar.)

Kau jadi berpikir, berapa lama sampai orang-orang berhenti membicarakan kematiannya, berapa lama sampai koran dan internet tidak lagi memberikan satu kolom kecil untuk mengabarkan detil-detil kematiannya.

Padahal kematiannya wajar saja.

Bunuh diri—melompat dari atap gedung tinggi.

 **.**

 _From: Bakamura_

 _Miyuki-senpai, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Aku tak sanggup lagi –aku, lebih baik aku pergi._

 _Maaf karena aku egois, Senpai. Padahal aku yang ingin semua hal berjalan dengan baik di antara kita, tapi aku yang sekarang justru mengakhirinya._

 _Setelah ini, jangan salahkan dirimu. Jangan benci dirimu sendiri, Senpai. Bukankah kau yang bilang bahwa cinta bukanlah suatu kesalahan?_

 _Temukan kebahagiaanmu, karena sebagai lelaki aku tak diperbolehkan untuk memberikannya._

 _Selamat tinggal, Senpai_.

 _P.S.: Bisakah kau membuang seluruh barang-barangku dari kamar kita?_

 **.**

Pesan itu masih tersimpan dengan baik di ponselmu.

Setiap kali, kau mendapati dirimu meringis saat membacanya. Kemudian, kau akan memaki-maki dengan pelan tentang betapa bodohnya dia dan pilihannya. Kau akan menutup ponselmu dan berbisik pelan; _kenapa dia tidak mengajakmu sekalian_.

 **.**

"Kau hanya perlu jawab dengan 'ya' atau 'tidak'."

Kau terkekeh geli mendengar ia menjelaskan peraturan dari obrolan kalian, "ini sebuah permainan?"

"Ya, kau boleh bilang begitu, meski apa yang kukatakan ini sangat serius!" jawabnya penuh ketegasan.

"Baiklah-baiklah," tapi yang kau berikan padanya lagi-lagi ekspresi ketidakseriusan.

"Aku mulai, ya. Apakah Harucchi adalah adik dari _Aniki_?"

"Kau bodoh, ya?"

"Harusnya kau jawab dengan 'ya'! Tadi itu pertanyaan uji coba saja."

"Maaf-maaf, Sawamura," kau tertawa geli melihat ekspresinya.

"Hm... apakah setelah lulus kau akan melanjutkan kuliah?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, _mungkin_ aku juga. Di Tokyo?"

"Ya."

Ekspresi wajahnya berubah kesal, "uhh... jangan pilih Universitas yang sulit untuk dimasuki."

"Tidak."

"Itu bukan pertanyaan, Miyuki Kazuya!"

Tawa untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sekarang pertanyaan seriusnya. Umm, menurutmu ya, apakah, apakah mungkin seorang lelaki bisa berdebar di dekat lelaki lainnya?"

Kali ini tawamu lenyap sama sekali, "ya."

"Apakah debaran selalu berarti cinta?"

"Tidak."

Dia menghela napasnya lega, "begitukah? Baiklah. Aku paham. Terima kasih atas sesi tanya jawab ini."

Kau menarik lengannya ketika ia hendak berbalik pergi.

"Tapi debaran yang kurasakan saat di dekatmu _memang_ cinta, kok."

 **.**

Dari tempatmu berdiri, langit terlihat luas sekali. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, mobil dan kendaraan-kendaraan yang melaju kencang, semua itu tampak begitu kecil dan tak memiliki arti sama sekali.

Dari tempatmu berdiri, dapat kau lihat gedung tempat ia terjun tempo hari. Sayang kau tak bisa berdiri di sana karena akses menuju atapnya telah dikunci. Beruntung kau berhasil mendapat akses ke atap gedung di seberangnya.

Kau tidak takut ketinggian. Kau tidak takut mati.

Semua barang-barang milikmu dan dia telah kau buang, kau sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi.

Salah, kau sudah kehilangan segalanya sejak ia pergi, kau sudah kehilangan rasa, emosi, ekspresi, detak waktumu pun ikut terhenti.

Maka ketika kau memejamkan mata, menanggalkan kacamatamu, kemudian meloncat turun siap untuk direngkuh oleh tanah, kau tidak punya penyesalan apa-apa lagi.

Setelah ini, kau yakin akan berjumpa dengannya lagi.***

 **FIN**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N** (untuk Dori):

AKu tahu ini sampah dan gaje banget :'(((

 _Sorry_ ya, Myook kubuat OOC asem begini. Biarlah. Biar ada plotnyah #retjehlagidia

Ini jugasekalian untuk balesan salah satu fanfik MiSawa-mu yang luar biasa menakjubkan (asinnya). _Have a taste of forbidden love and double suicides!_ :")))) #melipir

[Sekali lagi, _**Happy birthday**_ **!]**


End file.
